The existing aquarium lighting is composed of traditional halogen lamp or tube that is energy consuming, especially halogen lamp. Besides, these lamps are usually much bigger and thicker when they are made of halogen bulb or tube. It makes the lamp look much bigger than the fish tank especially when the size of the fish tank is small. Esthetically speaking, it leaves people with a gloomy feeling; therefore it reduces the effect of appreciation. Although these tubes also have monochromatic light tube such as red, green, blue and yellow etc., yet it is difficult to include them in one lamp. Meanwhile, traditional aquarium lighting possesses the feature of dull color, high energy-consumption, large size, single function, diffusing beams, low-density and unnatural water shadow. On the other hand, traditional lamps use the 220 alternating current as the power source, and while most of these lamps are not waterproof, it poses a security liability when it is placed close to the water tank.
Recently, some new LED lamps have overcome the shortcomings of traditional lamps to some extent, but most of them are not equipped with the function of intelligent light-control and mobile wireless control. It is still difficult to adjust the lamp's brightness and color, switch automatically or intelligently the luminance and simulate the natural light and operate conveniently. Furthermore, the lighting power is generally not high enough, so is t he brightness.